Monotype Corsiva
by nathanttebane
Summary: AU/BL/MC - Naruto, adalah 'istri' sah dari Sabaku Gaara, sekaligus tunangan dari Uchiha Sasuke. Semua terlihat sebagai sebuah keberuntungan untuk Naruto. Kecuali... "Aku terjebak di antara dua makhluk-Nya. Dua makhluknya yang tidak mencintaiku. Satunya adalah iblis berhati beku. Dan yang lainnya adalah– —malaikat mautku."/S.N/DLDR!


_**S**__ebuah suara–isakan?_

Apa?

_Sebuah isakan tertahan. Pelan. Sangat pelan._

_Dan sangat jauh–atau dekat?_

_Sasuke membuka matanya. _

_Ia menatap kegelapan yang menggantung di sekitarnya dan menunggu beberapa saat untuk membiasakan matanya pada keremangan yang menyesakkan._

'Aku di mana?'

_Kegelapan ini menyiksa dan mengalirkan perasaan yang asing di sudut-sudut hatinya. _

_Sebuah perasaan menyesakkan yang perlahan mengalirkan ketakutan._

'Aku takut.'

_Pada apa?_

_**R**__uangan ini gelap, hanya temaram siluet bulan menerobos kisi jendela._

_Jendela-jendela tinggi terbangun di ujung kamar. Tepat di belakang sebuah meja berukir dengan kursi mewahnya yang bersandaran tinggi. Sebuah teko dan gelas perak mahal berada di atas meja yang tertutup kain berwarna gelap. Ruang itu sangat besar dan mewah. Gaara mengamati dirinya sendiri dan melihat bahwa ia baru saja tertidur di sebuah tempat tidur yang mewah di tengah ruangan. Sudut matanya kembali bergerak dan menemukan perapian yang besar bertengger di ujung ruangan dalam kondisi mati._

_**S**__ebuah ruangan yang asing. Dan sama sekali bukan ruangannya._

_Dengan menekan rasa kesal, ia bangkit dan duduk di tempatnya. Sasuke bergumam pelan. Kemudian perhatiannya beralih pada seseorang yang berada di atas tempat tidur yang sama dengannya. Ia tidak sendirian. Ada sosok kecil yang kini tengah tertidur menyamping di sisinya._

_**S**__osok itu bergerak. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya dan telentang._

_Sasuke menemukan rambut _blonde_ lurus yang sepertinya lembut menutupi dahi anak berusia sekitar tujuh tahun tersebut. Tubuhnya terbalut piama putih yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Kulit _tan_-nya terlihat dari wajahnya dan bahunya yang piamanya tersingkap. Anak laki-laki yang manis._

_**P**__erlahan tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh pundak sang anak di atas tempat tidur. Ia menatap wajahnya dan tersentak dengan tingkahnya tanpa diduganya, anak tersebut membuka matanya dan menatapnya tajam dengan sepasang _blue ocean_ yang menyorot dari sepasang kelopak yang kini terbuka sempurna._

_"Kau mau apa?"_

_Sasuke merasakan jika _obsidian_-nya masih terjebak dalam kolam tajam yang bisa menelannya bulat-bulat milik sosok kecil di depannya. Ia bersiap membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan anak itu dan menyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak berbahaya. Namun, belum sempat rangkaian frasa itu keluar, seseorang muncul dari keremangan dan menarik si anak menjauh darinya. _

_Sasuke merasakan telinganya nyaris pecah saat mendengar anak itu menjerit keras. Orang itu memukul tubuh si anak dengan sangat kejam tepat di depan wajah Sasuke yang kini terbelalak tak percaya. Sasuke melompat, berusaha meraih anak itu. Sia-sia._

_**S**__eolah dua orang itu berada dalam dimensi yang berbeda. Dimensi yang tak tertembus indera perabanya. Namun, jeritan yang mengerikan itu tetap tak berhenti mengoyak telinganya. Membuatnya nyaris gila seketika._

_To–tolong…._

†

†

†

†

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

This is just a work of pure fiction and I don't take any material profit from this work and their use.

**Warnings:**

Alternate Universe | Boys Love – Male x Male Marriage | Out of Characters | S.N/N.S | Lil. Bite Mature Content

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Please read the warning carefully, it's just pure fiction and used boys love or male and male relationship.

If you don't like, just don't read, press the back button, and go back. Just a simple suggestion, isn't?

**Don't Like? Don't Read and Just Go Back!**

* * *

…

~**CHAPTER I**~

* * *

**S**asuke Uchiha terbangun dan mendapati matahari telah benar-benar membiarkan sinarnya membelainya dari kisi-kisi jendela yang daunnya terbuka. Tangannya bergerak, meraba tempat di sisinya. Kosong. Tubuh yang tengah _shirtless_ itu menegak dan memusatkan _obsidian_-nya lurus ke _sofa_ yang ada di sisi depan dari tempat tidurnya. Kosong. Tak ada siapa pun di sofa berwarna _turquoise_ itu. Hanya ada tumpukan selimut yag telah terlipat rapi. Sasuke mendesah keras. Matanya kembali menemukan ruangan kamarnya. Dan sosok itu telah menghilang. Sosok itu. Sosok kecil dalam mimpinya.

**S**elalu saja begini. Tiap malam ia dihantui mimpi buruk yang sangat nyata dan terbangun dengan semangat yang menguap perlahan dari tiap pori-porinya. Ia seperti membeku di tempat tidurnya. Entah mengapa itu ia seolah-olah menyembunyikan sebuah emosi lain yang hendak menyeruak keluar dari kepalanya. Emosi yang sangat tidak diinginkannya. Ketakutan, mungkin?

_Tapi, sebuah ketakutan untuk apa?_

…

**M**ata _jade_ itu tak lepas dari sosok yang tengah mondar-mandir di depannya sejak beberapa menit lalu, lebih tepatnya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di dapur minimalis miliknya. Sosok yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya itu terbungkus celemek dan tengah menyiapkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti roti bakar dan _waffle_. Menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara sejak lima belas menit lebih mau tak mau Gaara mulai gerah sendiri. Walau ia sering mengabaikan sosok yang beberapa waktu ini ada di dapurnya, ada di rumahnya, bahkan ada di kamarnya, tapi ia merasa tak betah kalau tidak mengajak sosok yang terlihat manis untuk ukuran laki-laki tersebut. Walau-lagi-kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya lebih berupa kalimat yang sebenarnya menyakitkan.

**S**osok itu; Naruto. Lelaki yang kini meletakkan _waffle_ di depan Gaara dan roti bakar di depan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa menunggu Gaara menginterupsi, Naruto memulai sarapannya. Membiarkan Gaara yang sesekali masih mencuri pandang akan Naruto. Sebenarnya wajah itu mengingatkan pada sesuatu yang Gaara sukai. Sebuah rasa yang berada di dalam mulutnya, rasa yang tersentuh indera perasanya. Sebuah rasa yang berasal dari _waffle_ yang melumer di mulutnya. Naruto… _begitu manis_.

**G**aara mengedip dan napasnya seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya. Dari dekat, Naruto ternyata jauh lebih manis dari yang selama ini dia lihat. Sorot matanya, caranya berbicara, caranya menggerakkan sudut-sudut bibirnya ketika dia tersenyum. Semua itu membuatnya diliputi perasaan aneh. Perasaan yang membuatnya merasa bahwa memang di sanalah tempatnya yang seharusnya, di dekat Naruto. Namun Gaara masih belum mengerti mengapa dalam waktu yang bersamaan perasaan itu juga menimbulkan kegelisahan dalam dirinya? Membuatnya ragu. Membuatnya tak mengerti apa alasan utamanya menikahi lelaki di depannya.

**G**aara terhenyak. Ia masih menatap Naruto. Merasakan berjuta-juta kepedihan jatuh bersama setiap helaian napasnya.

"Aku menolongmu, bukan berarti aku mencintaimu. Jangan harap ada _kata_ seperti 'cinta' di antara kita. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau disiksa oleh pemuda itu."

"Aku tahu." Naruto melanjutkan kegiatannya mengunyah roti bakarnya pelan. "Kau sudah sering mengatakannya."

"Selain itu kau harus segera mencari alasan yang tepat untuk memutuskan pertunanganmu dengan Sasuke."

"Bagai–!"

"—jangan gunakan pernikahan kita sebagai alasan," potong Gaara cepat. Mata itu menatap Naruto tajam. Bak sebuah lubang hitam yang bisa menelan Naruto dan menghancurkan kehidupannya dalam sekejap saja. Dan Naruto terlalu takut untuk itu. Naruto tak ingin kehidupannya 23 tahun di dunia hilang dalam sekejap. Naruto memilih menunduk.

"Tidakkah kau tahu? Dengan menikahiku karena alasan seperti ini, kau justru lebih menyakitiku. Kau tak ada bedanya dengan dia. Bahkan mungkin dia lebih baik, karena aku—

—_mencintainya_."

**G**aara terdiam dan hanya memutar sepasang bola mata lumutnya mendengar kalimat terakhir pemuda itu. Membiarkan keterasingan menelan kata-kata Naruto barusan. Sebuah kecanggungan yang aneh mulai bersiap untuk berpesta di sekitar mereka. Wajah sosok di depannya tak menunjukkan kesakitan sedikit pun, tapi ia tahu jika Naruto hanya berusaha untuk tak terlihat lemah.

"Aku tahu."

Mata Naruto menatap sosok dingin itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau sudah sering mengatakannya, Namikaze."

**D**an Naruto benar-benar menyerahkan hidupnya pada keheningan dan kecanggungan di sekitarnya. Gaara selalu saja memanggilnya dengan nama itunya. Semua itu, seharusnya tidak apa-apa dan bukan apa-apa. Tapi, selalu saja, setiap mendengar lelaki itu memanggilnya dengan nama itunya, mengalirkan friksi menyakitkan. Entah apa maksud Gaara memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa, panggilan itu akan menyakitinya. Sangat. Dengan telak di hatinya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku 'Namikaze', Gaara."

Gaara mendongak, menjatuhkan _jade_-nya lagi tepat di dalam _blue ocean _di depannya.

"Kenapa?"

"A–aku tidak menyukainya."

"Hal itu bukan urusanku. Kau suka tidak suka dengan caraku memanggilmu. Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi, itu menyakitiku."

Gaara meletakkan garpunya keras. "Ck! Kau ini laki-laki atau bukan? Hanya nama panggilan dan kau merasa tersakiti? Menggelikan."

"Ya, aku memang menggelikan dan tolong hargai aku yang menggelikan ini!"

Bodoh. Sebuah seringai meremehkan terukir di bibir sempurna Gaara.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menghargai dirimu sendiri, Namikaze. Seharusnya kau tahu…"

"Tahu apa?" teriak Naruto keras.

**I**a sadar, bertengkar dengan Gaara hanya karena bagaimana pria itu memanggilnya sungguh kekanakan. Tapi, seharusnya Gaara tahu, sesuatu yang belum tentu menyakiti bagi orang lain, ternyata bisa menyakiti sosok lainnya. Namun, Gaara memilih tak menjawab dan berdiri, menyudahi sarapannya yang tidak kondusif lagi karena pertengkaran mereka. Sosok tampan berambut merah itu berjalan keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan Naruto yang kini menatap roti di piringnya dengan penuh kebencian. Seolah roti tersebut telah berdosa padanya.

**D**i balik semua kebencian dan kemarahan yang ia rasakan. Satu hal. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya tak bisa meninggalkan Gaara. Semua lebih berarti daripada status mereka yang telah menikah. Tidak, semua lebih dari itu. Dan Naruto harus menekan hatinya mati-matian untuk itu. Sama halnya dengan Gaara….

'… _aku menghormatimu, lebih dari caramu menghormati dirimu sendiri_.'

…

**D**engan wajah tertekuk, Naruto keluar dari apotik di dalam sebuah rumah sakit swasta besar di kotanya.

Harga obat naik dengan tidak bersahabat. Simpanannya bulan ini bahkan nyaris habis hanya untuk membeli obat untuk minggu ini. Sementara masih ada tiga minggu lagi. Naruto mulai berpikir bahwa ia harus mendapatkan pelanggan kaya malam ini. Bagaimana pun ia tak bisa terus-terusan meminta –meminjam uang pada Gaara. Sudah banyak alasan yang dipakainya untuk menjawab perginya uang-uang itu. Dan ia nyaris kehabisan alasan. Sementara ia tak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Gaara.

"Naruto?"

**N**aruto menoleh dan kembali ke dunia nyata untuk menghadapi sepasang _onyx_ yang seolah bisa menembus pikirannya. Kilatan dari sepasang _onyx_ milik lelaki berpakaian dokter yang tengah bersandar di salah satu tiang rumah sakit. Tajam, datar, dan kilatan meremehkan yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

**L**elaki yang terlihat angkuh itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Mendadak atmosfer di sekitar Naruto berubah drastis. Ada aura sedingin es yang seolah berkontradiksi dengan matahari yang tengah membakar hari. Naruto tertegun selama sepersekian detik. Menyadari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan orang itu, ia menjawab gugup, "A–aku…"

Alis sebelah Sasuke terangkat tinggi. "Membeli obat?"

Naruto mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Y–ya, aku membeli obat."

"Obat apa?" Sasuke menunduk menatap obat di tangan Naruto yang segera disembunyikan sang pemilik dari tatapan Sasuke. Bagaimana pun, Sasuke adalah dokter, ia dengan mudah paham jenis-jenis obat. Termasuk obat yang sekarang ada di tangannya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya persediaan untuk obat darurat."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Merasa tidak ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang sakit Naruto atau apa pun tentang obat itu.

"Cepat sembuh kalau begitu."

Sasuke berbalik dan bersiap meninggalkan pemuda yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya tersebut.

"Sa–Sasuke tunggu!" terikan Naruto menahan Sasuke untuk berhenti di tempatnya.

Lama. Mereka terdiam.

"Apa?" Sasuke merespon tanpa berniat untuk menoleh ke arah lelaki di belakangnya.

**S**ebuah ingatan masa lalu. Awal takdir yang mengikat mereka. Dan sebuah kenyataan berputar-putar di kepala Naruto. Berniat untuk mengabaikan segalanya. Lelaki itu ingin mengatakan semuanya. Apa pun yang ada di kepalanya. Apa pun alasannya. _Apakah ia telah menemukan_ _alasan yang tepat?_ Mata itu bersinar menatap sosok yang telah menderanya selama ini, menatap punggung seseorang yang telah dicintai sekaligus menyakitinya dalam waktu bersamaan. Naruto tidak melepaskan sebuah suara. Terlalu takut. Takut setiap helai kata yang ia hadirkan akan membuat Sasuke meninggalkannya. Tapi, ia menemukan sebuah keputusan di antara jutaan kepedihan yang menghimpit dadanya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Pria bermata _onyx_ itu tetap menolak untuk memperhatikan Naruto sebelum memutuskan untuk berkata datar, "Cepat katakan. Aku tidak punya waktu. Ada pasien yang menungguku."

"Aku…."

**.**

**.**

**Aku terjebak di antara dua makhluk-Nya.**

**Dua makhluknya yang tidak mencintaiku.**

**Satunya adalah iblis berhati beku.**

**Dan yang lainnya adalah–**

—**malaikat mautku.**

**.**

**.**

_**T**__empat itu sudah ramai ketika Sasuke tiba. Dan di sinilah dokter muda itu sekarang tengah berada. Sebuah _bar_ yang terletak di sudut London dan sedikit terpencil dari keramaian pusat kota. Ia masih belum bisa memercayai dirinya sendiri mengapa seorang dokter muda dan sukses seperti dia bisa sampai di sini. Di sebuah tempat dengan wanita yang cekikikan, pria-pria yang tengah melantai dan aroma alkohol serta musik yang memaksa masuk telinga dan memenuhi kepalanya. Semua itu membuatnya merasakan pusing yang tak tertahankan._

"—_besok aku akan memperkenalkan calon tunanganmu."_

—_dan itu artinya adalah mutlak. Ya, benar. Ia tak pernah bisa membantah apa yang tuan besar itu katakan. Di depan ayahnya, Sasuke tak ubahnya boneka yang hanya akan bergerak saat tangan besi ayahnya menggerakkannya. Ck, sebuah kehidupan yang memuakkan._

_**S**__asuke menghela napas. Tangannya sekali lagi memiringkan botol _wine _dan menuang isinya ke dalam gelas untuk dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya melarikan diri ke _bar _adalah pilihan yang buruk. Semua ini sama sekali tak membantunya. Tak membuat otaknya lebih jernih. Justru semakin mengaburkan dirinya. Berkali-kali beberapa wanita melemparkan gerakan seduktif ke arahnya yang selalu ditolaknya dengan kode bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin melantai atau apa pun. Toh, tujuannya ke sini memang bukan untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia bersiap mengangkat gelasnya ke bibir. Saat seseorang yang dikenalnya baru saja muncul membuat gerakannya terhenti. Awalnya, Sasuke tidak mempercayai matanya. Tapi, wajah yag kelewat manis untuk ukuran lelaki itu, kulit tan dan rambut _blonde_ yang terlihat lembut.. Tak salah lagi. Di sela kegiatannya menyeruput _wine_-nya, mata Sasuke mengawasi lelaki yang kini tengah berada dalam pelukan seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tu darinya itu._

_"Aku tidak tahu kau suka datang kemari." Suara _baritone_ itu membangunkan Sasuke. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi ia menoleh dan mendapati lelaki manis bersuara keras itu berdiri di samping tempatnya duduk dan menyeringai. "Selamat malam, Sasuke."_

"_Naruto…" Sasuke menatapnya sejenak dengan ekspresi tak terbaca di wajahnya, dan membiarkan ketika lelaki itu duduk di tempat kosong di sampingnya._

"_Tidak ingin turun?" suara _baritone_ itu kembali terdengar. Matanya memandang kumpulan manusia di depan mereka dan sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang memilih kembali menuang _wine_ ke dalam gelasnya._

_"Aku tidak sedang mencari wanita." Sasuke menyesap _wine_-nya, entah gelas yang ke berapa. "Dan juga tidak ingin melantai."_

_Alis sebelah Naruto terangkat tinggi. "Kalau begitu untuk apa pergi ke tempat seperti ini?"_

_Sasuke terdiam. Matanya mengawasi Naruto.. _

_Entah apa yang ada di kepala pemuda itu ketika kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto, membuat tubuh keduanya berhadapan. Nyaris tak ada jarak yang berarti di antara keduanya, pun ketika jemari panjang Sasuke terangkat dan jatuh di dahi Naruto, bergerak menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi kulit pucatnya. Sasuke malah semakin merapatkan dirinya dan kemudian dia menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan bibirnya._

…

_**T**__ubuh itu bergetar saat merasakan sesuatu yang kokoh mencoba memasukinya. Sesekali hentakan yang membuat ia mencengkram keras bahu pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu. Rasa ingin disentuh telah membutakan segalanya. Ia, sangat—dan begitu sangat menginginkan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu._

_"Ahh…" desahan yang menggiurkan. __Sementara tubuhnya, terus bergerak kasar, memanja bagian tersensitif di tubuh polos begitu intens dan memabukkan, mampu memporakporandakan pertahanan yang Naruto buat habis-habisan._

_**P**__eluh membanjir di atas tubuh polos mereka, bersaing dengan desahan yang menggema. Ini adalah sensasi terbaik di dunia. Sensasi terlarang, yang mereka nikmati. Walau dunia mengutuknya. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengerang pelan. Ia memejamkan mata dan merasakan tekanan yang semakin besar dari tubuh di atasnya. Mendadak, bayangan dan perasaan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari tubuhnya begitu tak tertahankan. Dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, _

…

_"Ah…" Sasuke mengerang, memijat-mijat pelipisnya. _

_Sinar matahari yang lancang mengintip dari sela-sela jendela memberi cahaya dan pemandangan sempurna di mana Sasuke sekarang berada. Bola matanya mengerjap dan menyadari bahwa tak ada satu pun pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, selain selimut tebal yang menutupinya sebatas perut. Dan jantungnya semakin melonjak saat ia juga menyadari bahwa ia tak sendirian. Ada sosok yang juga sama keadaannya dengan dirinya di sisinya. Tertidur dengan napas halus terdengar dari hidungnya._

_Naruto. seorang lelaki yang sering ditemuinya di Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja. Lelaki berwajah manis yang selalu tersenyum saat mereka kebetulan berpapasan di lorong-lorong Rumah Sakit. Lelaki sehat yang sering terlihat di Rumah Sakit. Dan juga lelaki teman kecilnya. Dan semua ini bukan mimpi. _

_Semalam, dia telah tidur Naruto._

…

"Kau menahanku di sini, bukan hanya untuk menunggumu bicara, 'kan? Aku tak bisa menunggu."

**N**aruto lagi-lagi tersadar. Mendadak semua yang telah ia susun dalam kepalanya menghilang. Tak berbekas. Seolah sepersekian detik yang dilewatinya bersama Sasuke mampu menghapus semua memorinya begitu saja. Menghancurkan susunan frasanya. Dan menjadikannya pemuda yang tak berdaya. Dan memang ia selalu tak berdaya. Tidak sejak pertama bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Tidak hingga saat ini.

"Maaf… lebih baik aku katakan besok saja." Naruto berucap pelan, "Maaf, telah membuang waktumu."

**D**engusan keras terdengar dari lelaki berjas dokter itu sebagai jawaban. Tanpa membuang waktu dan kalimat, Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan Naruto, yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Bagus. Dan sekarang Naruto benar-benar seperti orang yang tak berdaya.

…

**S**uara riuh dan lampu _bar_ yang berkelap-kelip membuat pusing di kepala Gaara semakin menjadi-jadi. Di depannya botol-botol _wine_ mahal yang kosong mulai berjejer tak beraturan. Entah sudah berapa gelas cairan fermentasi itu yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Tak dihiraukannya beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya ingin tahu, meremehkan, sampai pandangan aneh yang mampir ke arahnya. Toh ia tak peduli. Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang tak pandai memanfaatkan uang itu, sama seperti dirinya.

**M**ata Gaara lagi-lagi melirik ke sudut bar, dan ia kembali menemukan pemandangan yang membuatnya menelan cairan _alcohol _itu secara gila-gilaan untuk ukuran seorang Sabaku Gaara. Di sana, tepat di sudut yang sedikit tertutup dari pandangan mata-mata yang tengah melantai, terlihat sosok Naruto yang tengah berada di pelukan seorang laki-laki yang juga terlihat tengah mabuk berat. Gaara, memang tidak mencintai Naruto. Tapi, ia tetap tak bisa melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dan Naruto terlihat sama sekali tidak keberatan berada di pelukan lelaki mabuk itu. Toh itu sudah pekerjaannya.

**T**api, kesabaran Gaara yang tengah berada dalam pengaruh _alcohol_ seakan habis. Habis bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadarannya. Tak lama, Gaara bangkit dan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

**B**eberapa orang yang tertabrak tubuhnya mengomel. Tapi, Gaara tak peduli. Pemuda itu terus berjalan dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sisi Naruto. Membuat dua orang yang tengah berpagutan itu sontak terkejut dan melepas pertautan bibir mereka.

"Tuan…"

Gaara tak menjawab.

"Temani aku, Namikaze." Gaara terhuyung mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di samping pemuda yang menatapnya datar. Tangan Gaara melingkar dan tersampir di pundak Naruto, sementara tangannya yang lain mencoba menuang kembali _wine_ ke dalam gelasnya. Cairan yang tak tertuang sempurna itu membanjiri meja di depan mereka. Gemetar Gaara mencoba mendekatkan _wine_ merah itu ke mulutnya sebelum jemari mungil Naruto merebut gelasnya dengan cepat.

"Maaf, Tuan. Aku sudah bersama orang lain." Naruto berusaha menyadarkan pria yang tengah mabuk berat itu. Sementara pria di samping Naruto sudah pingsan karena mabuk dan terkulai.

"Kau menolakku, Namikaze?" tanya Gaara sembari melotot ke arah Naruto.

"Kau mabuk berat, Tuan. Berhentilah minum!" protes Naruto tajam.

Wajah Gaara melunak. Pria itu mencoba tersenyum. Namun gagal, sebab lengkung itu jauh dari kata sempurna.

"Ka-kalau begitu… biarkan aku menikmati sa-sah… sajian yang lain." Sebuah seringai aneh mendadak terpahat di wajah kusut Gaara.

**N**aruto tak mengerti. Bahkan ketika Gaara semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dengan cepat. Gerakan yang tak sempat tertangkap nalarnya. Naruto sontak membeku. Pemuda itu terdiam menerima serangan mendadak Gaara di bibirnya. Tercium olehnya aroma alkohol yang menguar dari mulut pemuda yang tengah melumat bibir ranumnya. Memaksa dan mencari akses untuk masuk lebih dalam ke sudut-sudut mulut Naruto. Napas hangatnya membelai hidung mereka yang sesekali bersentuhan.

Naruto tersadar dan berontak. Didorongnya tubuh kekar Gaara kasar.

"Hentikan, Gaara!"

Gaara berjengit. Mata _jadex_-nya menatap Naruto tajam.

"Kau berani menolakku, Namikaze? Kau pemuda rendah berani menolak Gaara yang telah berbaik hati menolongmu hahaha! Kau bodoh, Namikaze! Hei! Kalian—

_Plak! _

**T**amparan dari telapak tangan Naruto menghentikan racauan Gaara. Dan kilatan cahaya menerpa wajah Naruto yang kini mulai memerah dan rasa panas yang menyerang sudut-sudut matanya. Gaara benar-benar mempermalukannya. Mata pemuda itu basah. Tanpa suara, ia bergegas meninggalkan Gaara yang kini tubuhnya kembali terdiam kaku.

…

"_Ada apa, Namikaze?" sambut Gaara pada sosok yang tengah memasuki dapur dan duduk di kursi makan yang ada di depannya. "Wajahmu seperti orang yang baru saja gagal dalam pekerjaan. Pelangganmu tidak jadi menggunakanmu atau… tidak mau membayarmu, eh?"_

"_Berhentilah berkata dengan nada meremehkan seperti itu, Gaara." Wajah manis itu mengeras dan menantang Gaara dengan kedua mata sipitnya._

_Gaara mengangkat bahu. Tak peduii. Tangannya memilih bergerak dan mendekatkan cangkir berisi cokelat hangat ke mulutnya._

"_Aku ditunangkan dengan Sasuke…."_

_Tek. Gerakan tangan Gaara tertahan di udara. Mata itu menatap Naruto, memastikan bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya._

"_Sasuke–_

—_Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."_

…

_Apartment_ itu sunyi. Hanya ada sosok Naruto yang tengah berkutat dengan boneka rubah di tangannya yang sobek. Sosok Naruto yang tengah berkonsentrasi itu tak menyadari ketika sosok lain di _apartment_ itu berdiri di belakangnya.

"Namikaze…" Gaara nyaris tersedak ketika memanggil pemuda yang tengah membelakanginya itu. Naruto bergeming. Tak menyahut. Tak juga menoleh.

"Namikaze…" panggil Gaara lebih keras. "Aku ingin bicara."

"Bicara apa?" Suara Naruto terdengar sinis di telinga Gaara.

"Maaf."

**N**aruto menoleh dan bersandar pada meja. Dua bola mata sewarna lautan itu tajam menantang _jade _Gaara. Seolah tepat menusuk ulu hatinya dan menelanjanginya. Naruto benar-benar marah dan terluka. Namun, Gaara tak ingin menyerah. Dia tak boleh kalah dari sosok dengan tatapan menusuk itu. Kaca dan kursi terdiam menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan terjadi pada sosok-sosok yang tengah berhadapan. Hening. Tanpa saling melepas kontak mata. Dua pasang lensa itu tetap terpancang pada obyeknya. Bahkan angin malam yang berasal dari jendela yang terbuka pun tak berani mengusik dua orang itu. Hanya sesekali menggoyangkan gorden-gorden.

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Bukankah aku yang kotor dan rendah?" Sorot mata tajam itu tetap menantang Gaara. "Bukankah aku sudah begitu hina di matamu? Pemuda yang menjual diri. Apakah yang lebih rendah daripada itu, eh? Bukankah kau juga bilang bahwa aku bahkan tak bisa menghargai diriku sendiri!"

"Bukan begitu… Ma-maksudku…" Gaara tergagap.

"Lalu?" Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Gaara dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Dekat sekali. Ada amarah, kekecewaan dan kesedihan tumpah di sepasang mata itu. "Kau sudah cukup menyakitiku dengan pernikahan kita ini. Sudah cukup. Kau tak perlu menambahi dengan mempermalukanku di tempat kerjaku. Bukankah kesepakatan kita adalah kau tak mencampuri urusanku. Belum cukupkah aku menahan diri menghadapimu? Aku menahan diri atas pertolonganmu yang nyatanya justru lebih menyakitiku."

"Ke–kejadian itu…."

"Kau mempermalukanku, Gaara! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu. Tapi, aku sendiri yang memilih menghancurkan reputasimu dan juga mempermalukanku."

"Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatmu melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu!"

"Lucu sekali. Sejak kapan kau punya pemikiran seperti itu, eh? Tidak ingin melihatku melakukan itu? Kau bahkan tidak menyentuhku ingat? Dan aku tahu alasannya. Karena di matamu aku adalah sosok kotor."

Kata-kata Naruto entah kenapa… menyakitinya. Begitukah Naruto memandang dirinya sendiri… Atau—

"Kau tak perlu pura-pura ingin menolongku untuk mengatakan bahwa kau membenciku dan tidak menyukai keberadaanku di sini. Karena itu sangat menyakitiku. Seharusnya sejak awal pernikahan ini tidak terjadi."

—dirinyalah yang menanamkan pemikiran itu pada Naruto. Gaara memandang sosok itu nanar. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa bersalah, entah karena apa, rasa itu menjalar ke seluruh sudut hatinya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mencoba berpikir jika kau berada di posisiku?" Naruto menarik satu kursi di dekatnya. Duduk dan memandang kaca yang terhampar di depannya. "Menjual diri. Merendahkan diri dengan sebuah hubungan yang seharusnya sakral. Dan tak bisa mencintai orang yang kucintai secara bebas. Kau tahu?"

Wajah itu mendongak. Mencari kembali mata Gaara yang kini meredup. Gaara terdiam.

"Aku muak dengan hidupku. Aku juga membenci diriku yang rendah ini. Aku benci. Dan kini kau menyempurnakan semua itu dengan kebencianmu dan cara pandangmu terhadapku. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Menyangkalnya? Aku tak bisa." Naruto menunduk. Tersenyum getir memandang bonekan yang terdiam di tangannya. "Karena itulah kenyataan yang ada."

Hening. Gaara tidak menanggapi, yang kemudian membuat Naruto merasa Gaara juga berpendapat demikian. Tenggelam dalam pemikiran menyesakkan tentang dirinya yang tidak berguna.

"… Aku tidak membencimu, Namikaze," kalimat Gaara tersendat. Mencoba menemukan rangkaian frasa yang tepat. Namun jutaan frasa yang terserak di kepalanya seolah menghilang begitu saja saat ia berhadapan dengan pemuda di depannya. "Aku hanya kesal. Aku kecewa. Aku marah. Kesal pada diriku sendiri dan putus asa pada semua kenyataan yang terjadi."

"Kesal?" Naruto menoleh, tersenyum sinis memandang Gaara. "Kau kesal karena menolong dan terjebak dengan pemuda rendah sepertiku, eh? Kasihan sekali."

"Itu tidak benar," suara Gaara terdengar aneh—tidak seperti suara Gaara yang biasanya datar tanpa emosi berarti. "Kau…"

Untuk sesaat Naruto melihat kebimbangan di wajah Gaara ketika lelaki tiba-tiba saja menggantung kata-katanya. Naruto diam, menunggu Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tetapi tampaknya Gaara tidak berniat melanjutkan. Naruto bangkit dan berjalan untuk meletakkan boneka itu di atas nakas. Sementara _jade_ Gaara bergerak mengekor gerak-geriknya.

Dan Naruto seakan terlonjak ketika Gaara melakukan gerakan mendadak yang sama sekali tak terduga. Dengan cepat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, memaksa matanya tenggelam dalam lautan milik Gaara yang seolah menelanjanginya, menarik semua rahasia dari sudut-sudut hatinya, dan membiarkan hatinya berdentum tak nyaman ketika tangan Gaara menyentuhnya. Sebuah sentuhan lembut yang sangat jarang—bahkan mungkin tidak pernah—Naruto rasakan dari Gaara. Mendadak bernapas menjadi sangat sulit, ketika jemari lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu menyusup ke dalam helaian surai _blonde_-nya yang sedikit kusut di sisi wajahnya, sementara ibu jarinya membelai pipinya dalam gerakan pelan dan berhati-hati.

"Maaf…" bibir sempurna Gaara mengeluarkan kata yang terdengar sangat aneh di telinga Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau tahu…." Naruto menyentakkan tangan itu, memaksanya menjauh dari wajahnya. Saat itu, Naruto melihat gelombang emosi dan kilasan ekspresi tersiksa di wajah Gaara dan lautan mata sewarna batu _jade_-nya.

"Maksudmu?" Gaara menatap tak mengerti pada sosok pemuda yang kini berjalan melewatinya dan menuju pintu yang ada di belakang Gaara.

Naruto berhenti di tengah pintu. Pria itu melirik Gaara sejenak. Sebuah senyum ambigu tersungging di sudut bibir Naruto.

"—_orang akan melakukan apa pun untuk hidupnya yang sangat singkat."_

Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Gaara yang menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Namikaze, tunggu!"

'Srak!'

**L**engan Gaara tak sengaja menjatuhkan berkas di atas nakas. Pria itu yang semula ingin mengejar Naruto, memilih menahan dirinya dan mengambil berkas yang bertebaran di kakinya. Gaara berjongkok, mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu. Dan matanya yang tak sengaja membaca isi dari kertas itu, terbelalak tak percaya. Ini adalah….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Annyeong ^^ Hontou gomenasai, karena scene SasuNaru di sini masih kurang dan alur masih blur. Nanti di-_chapter_ 2 akan lebih banyak scene SasuNaru. ^^**  
**


End file.
